Bad Boy
| image= Shego Good Drakken.jpg | caption= "Someone's a grumpy monkey!" | season = 3 | mission = 304 | broadcast= 55 | story = | writer= | director= | us = | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} When Ron wants to avoid his devilishly warped Cousin Shawn at a wedding, Kim subtly suggests that Ron take her as a friendly date. Ron finds this 'awkweird' and backs down. Drakken meanwhile attempts to use a HenchCo device to make himself even more evil. The plan fails when Kim and Ron break the machine, gradually turning Ron into an eccentric super villain and Drakken into a goody-baking sweetie. Mission Briefing * Villain: Drakken and Shego, Zorpox the Conquerer * Evil plot: Use Jack Hench's attudinator to make himself evil (Drakken) * Stich with whichever villian is more evil, and ingenious, whether it be Draken or Zorpox. (Shego) * Plans to use a death ray to destroy the Earth unless the world hands over its naco supply to him.(Zorpox the Conquerer) * Kim's transportation: Episode Description While on a routine mission, Ron complains to Kim that he has to go to his cousin Reubin's wedding and interact with his evil 7-year-old cousin Shaun. Later, while watching Agony County, Ron gets it into his head that girls like bad boys, and attempts to become a misunderstood rebel, which doesn't fool any of the girls at school. He and Kim infiltrate a supervillain trade show/convention undercover as "Zorpox the Conquerer" and "Sheela of the Leopard People," two villains from Wade's old comic books. Dr. Drakken and Shego are also at the convention, so Shego and Kim fight, as usual. While Drakken is trying out a Hench Co. machine called The Attitudinator, which supposedly makes it user more evil, Ron knocks into him. By doing so he, accidentally, breaks it, causing all of Drakken's evil to be transfered into him while Drakken retains his good side. Back at his lair, Drakken's "new and improved" evil plans turn out to be nothing but cute doodles, like an invention for making chocolate milk, much to Shego's annoyance. Meanwhile, Ron is devising surprisingly and increasingly nasty things to do to his 7-year-old tormentor. Shego crashes Reubin's wedding (literally), and, recognizing that Ron is now much more evil and ingenious than Drakken, she absconds with him back to the lair, leaving her former boss with Kim. Realizing that the Attitudinator is the cause of Ron's transformation, Kim convinces the (now good) Drakken to repair it, and together they storm Zorpox's lair, where the new villain has built a death ray which he threatens to use unless the world hands over its naco supply to him. After a pitched battle, Kim manages to turn Ron back to normal, although it was really Drakken who returns Ron to normal, by placing the Attudinator on Ron's head. Ron is restored to his goofy, innocent self while Drakken goes back to being a blue-skinned villain. Kim and Ron escape Drakken's lair and return to Cousin Reubin's wedding, where Ron is finally allowed to sit at the adults' table as Kim accompanies him there as a friend. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Kim: Ugh, Ron! What's your damage? Ron: Oh, I see now. I see how it is. You turn against me! Can't handle the bad boy, huh? Mr. Barkin: (appears, grabbing Ron by the collar) No, but I can. - - - - - Ron (as Zorpox): All will fear me and tremble beneath my storms, and then hand over to me the world's supply of... NACOS! BOOYAHAHAHAHAH! Shego: Nacos?!? Kim: Figures how obvious, Go Drakken! Notes *Ron, as Zorpox, is more competent than Drakken and kept everyone, including Shego, guessing as to his real intentions. His evil self (and the attitudinator) would briefly resurface in the fourth season episode "Stop Team Go". *This is the only time you ever see Shego, other than her good self in "Stop Team Go", be very deferential to anyone since Zorpox makes sure that "sidekicks should know their place". *The Agony County episode that Kim and Ron watch is probably a spoofing hint at Kim and Ron's current and future relationship, as well as a joke about Kim and Ron's getting together 'ending the series'. *Dr. Drakken refers to chocolate milk as "coco moo", to the annoyance of Shego. In "Stop Team Go", the now good Shego uses the word herself. *Ron (as Zorpox) also kept Shego in line so she couldn't come up with any sarcastic remarks. No one has been able to do that. *At the beginning of the episode, Kim and Ron are wearing squirrel suits. They will again wear the squirrel suits in a mission in the episode And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI. Production Information Errors *It doesn't really make sense that Ron is smart enough to immediately capture Kim and defend himself against Shego, and yet Drakken is able to walk up to him and put the Attitudinator on his head. Although it may have been that he was too preoccupied showing off his genious to Kim, to really have watched his own back against the good Dr. Drakken. *Ron wears the Zorpox costume while he is plotting in Drakken's lair, but when he and Kim swing away from said lair, he is in his mission clothes (hard to catch; you see them only for a split second as they swing by). *While good Drakken is repairing the Attitudinator, there are a few seconds where he turns back to blue again at around 19:47, before returning to his "normal" colour in the next shot. Continuity *Kim wears her blue dress from "Blush" and "Queen Bebe" to the wedding. Allusions *The show "Agony County", seems to be a parody of the teen drama The O.C., which stands for Orange County. As a side note, the character Charity, who speaks to her friend Danny is voiced by Grey Delisle, who also voices Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Sam is best friends with Danny Fenton. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes